


Memory Kept

by Jairephix



Series: A More Careful Pen [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is a Blupjeans Baby, Julia Lives!, KALEN REVENGE FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairephix/pseuds/Jairephix
Summary: Julia seeks revenge on a man from her past when her husband can't.Part of the Careful Application of Voidfish series: Reading the others is cruical!





	Memory Kept

It starts the month after the day of Story and Song. A month since their lives have been constant upheaval and mayhem, rebuilding and recuperating. It's so close to the other anniversary, the one that shattered her life the last time. The Fall of Raven's Roost. Her father's death. The loss of--

Julia can't bear to think on it. Years later, it's still too fresh, too new in her mind and some days she wonders if the taste of sand and dust will ever rinse clean from her mouth.

Magnus was at the sink, washing the dishes from dinner when she remembers the date. "Next week is the anniversary."

"Which one, Jules?" It's still odd to her that this man, that her husband, is a literal alien and had been alive much longer than any human who had died that many times had any right to be. Or look that good. "I've…got a lot more bouncing around in my head these days."

"Kalen's Cowardice." It's not the title the world knows it as, but the one that feels more right to her. They've called it that when it comes up, and they make a day of remembrance at any local temple they might be near. There were so many different peoples, so many different faiths up in Raven's Roost. Her father always said it was best to be respectful and accepting of all these different ways, and she's certain she'll be honoring each of the lost dead for many more years to come. Some days it feels like that day will be her last alive.

She watches Magnus' body freeze. It's not a fast motion, despite it all. His hands paused, following up his arms to his shoulders. She can see the muscles tense down his back, each line halting in motion. It's rare to see him this still. Then, a great shudder passes over him, and the moment is gone. She knows the motion, familiar yet not, as she watches it unfold. A migraine was ripping through him, stabbing pain into the tender spots behind his eyes. He had those migraines a lot when he first arrived in the Craftsman Corridor. When the Voidfish were blocking his memories, and his mind couldn't deal with the loss of knowledge. He slowly shook his head, looking at her with hazy eyes.

"Sorry, all I heard was cowardice? Who's cowardly?"

"…Kalen's betrayal, Mags." She pushes herself off the countertop, where she had been leaning to watch him. "I was figuring…" The tension slipped through him again, and now she could see the blank, glassy stare in his eyes fade. "Magnus?"

"Sorry…" He shook himself like some large dog, turning to look at her with tenderness in his eyes. "I can't seem to hear something you're saying. Maybe my age is catching up to me?"

"Maybe, old man." She teased him gently, but this seemed like something else entirely. For now, she wouldn't pursue it, but she wanted to talk to someone else who knew more about what trouble Magnus had gotten into since they met. She'd have to talk to the other Birds.

He stepped away from the sink, taking her hands in his. The sensation of 9 fingers holding hers instead of the 10 she was so used to was still an odd feeling to her. She kept expecting one more line of warmth next to the metal of his wedding band. "Jules, to be honest? I…I think it's Wonderland."

The blacksmith frowned. Magnus didn't tell her anything about what had happened there, refusing to when pressed for information. It was the same day as the battle against interplanar nihilism given shape. Whatever happened there, it had shaken them all and brought back Taako's sister from where she was trapped. "I…I had to choose between two memories to lose forever. If…if it's what I think you're talking about, I…I had to choose between knowing his name, and…and our wedding day. I'd have to either remember my hatred, or…or never remembering we got married." He brought her hands to his lips, kissing across her knuckles. "I couldn't lose that. I couldn't lose seeing you in that dress, or the memory of…of…"

Magnus stopped. The look in his eyes went from tender to haunted with pain, even as they misted over. She knew what he meant. All of the people of Raven's Roost, of the Craftsman Corridor, who had shown up for their wedding. The whole town, even though they didn't send out any invitations. They had wanted, so much, just to be married, that when she stepped out of her father's house, ready to walk to the small park alone in her wedding gown, they didn't want to worry about planning. And then, everyone followed her out, with gifts and food laden in their arms. Everyone had rallied together to throw a celebration they hadn't planned on.

For the Burnsides, it was the last, lingering memory of people lost in one fatal day. It was the last time he could remember them all.

Julia nodded, kissing him gently. "Don't worry. Let's talk about something lighter, okay?" He nodded, focus returning to his gaze. "Tell me more about this dog training school you want to do."

She distracted him for now, but Julia Burnsides was as much a forge as her physical one. Though it looked like her fire was out, it smoldered on long and hard, building under the surface. Her anger at the man who stripped their happy life in their humble town out from under them.

Julia "The Hammer" Burnsides was going to find Kalen.

Early the next morning, she set out to find the other Birds and make a plan. Magnus would likely sleep in until noon, worn out from sitting up most of the night talking about his plans for his service dog school. She left him a note telling him she was going to talk to the others, where she was planning on going, and that she had her Stone of Farspeech on her, in case he got worried or she would be late.

She had learned from the story of Lup being lost for a decade with nothing more than a quick, vague note. And really, Magnus being worried about losing her the same way Barry had lost Lup was the last thing Julia wanted right now.

She contemplated talking to Lucretia, but she was gone helping rebuild various cities around Faerun, guilt over her actions driving her to spend time away from her family and to help heal some of the wounds The Hunger had clawed through the plane. Davenport was traveling the world, finally able to explore in the way that brought him the most joy. That left Barry, Lup, Taako, and Merle.

Julia ended up at Barry's door, only to find Angus sitting outside, leaning back against a tree. "Hello, ma'am!"

"Hey Angus." She looked at the door, then at the young boy. "Are your parents in?"

He made a face, staring at the book in his lap. "They are, but they're busy. Mom got her body back, and…well. I was told that if I let anyone in, they'd blast them both. Not for adult things. Just a lot of cuddling. Dad missed her a lot."

"I can understand that, kiddo." If it had been her and Magnus, and a similar thing happened to them, she wouldn't want anyone interrupting what precious few hours of solitude they could get at a time. "Where's Taako?"

"Down on the Sword Coast, at Chesney's." Angus sighed, turning a page. "Why are you looking for him, ma'am?"

"I've got some questions to ask, hun." He nodded, satisfied with the answer, as he turned back to his book. It seemed like that was his own way of saying he was done, and honestly, she couldn't blame him. What time he could get away with falling into a book had to be rarer these days, with catching up with his mother.

The trip down to the small bar and grille restaurant was smooth traveling, thanks to the engineers on the Base. They had such a quick eye for perfectly timed navigation via canon, it was impressive, even if she hated the concussive force needed to launch her through the planet's atmosphere.

The sand of the beach made soft shushing noises as she crossed over towards the wooden boardwalk, grateful for the gentle salt breeze. Noontime must have been painfully hot, and as the later hours slid closer and closer, it felt nice to feel the start of nighttime chill, even this late in the year. Snow would be falling soon. It wasn't that long until Candlenights, after all.

The bar was quiet despite the early evening hours. Merle smiled, the cleric always friendly to everyone but know-it-all  boy detectives. "Julia! What can I get ya?"

"Whatever you do, don't let him give you anything fancy. He claims this one tastes like fruit punch, but jokes on homeboy, it just tastes like key-lime go-gurt still." On the customer side of the bar, Taako leaned on one elbow, an over-the-top, clearly fruit-disaster of a drink in front of him.

"Still haven't figured out how to break that spell, Taako?"

"Bubbeleh, I'm Taako. Of course I did! I just don't feel like tasting whatever nasty-ass things he's put in here, so I cast the spell again." Julia stifled a laugh. The multiverse's most talented and intelligent transmutation wizard, and here he was, still playing up an old joke. He leaned forward, taking a long, dramatic sip from his drink, slurping absolutely everything he could through the curly straw.

"Hey! That fruit's from my Pan-blessed garden!"

"Yeah, and I've seen you sex-talk vines before, I don't trust anything--" As if realizing what implications he was putting on himself, the drink, and Merle, the wizard blanched, shoving the drink away from himself, to teeter dangerously on the far side of the bartop. "Nooooo. No. Nope. Taako is done. I am good. No more. No thank you."

Julia laughed, wholeheartedly, despite Merle's look of indignation and sigh of acceptance. This was just life with Taako, and you got used to it after a point. "So," the dwarf tried again. "What brings ya in, Julia?"

Her mirth faded, the memory of why she was there taking over. Nerves boiled up in her gut, worried to put it to words. The blacksmith sighed. She hated this feeling. "I...I'm worried about Magnus." Immediately, their attention turned to her, and the worry she felt faded. Magnus was their friend, for a lifetime longer than she had known him. Why had she been so worried that they wouldn't care? "He...the anniversary of us losing..." A clink of glass against wood brought her attention up, and Julia smiled. Merle had handed her a glass of water.

"It's been 4 or 5 years since then, hasn't it?" She nodded at the cleric. "Grief hits us all different ways. Sometimes you can heal instantly, but some hurts are bone deep."

"Yeah. This...this is one of the deep ones, Merle. It's..." Julia took a deep breath, feeling her callouses catch the glass in that odd way she had grown used to over the years. It felt like she had a better grip on it than someone who didn't have the toughened skin. She was pretty sure Taako felt the same way about a knife, with the knuckle-scars, old burns, and callouses she could see on his hands now. Those were a chef's scars, to be worn as proudly as an apron. "Magnus...can't remember who did it."

She caught Taako's ears flick upwards, causing the brim of his wide, floppy hat to bounce. She caught Merle's wooden arm tighten into a fist as if to stop himself from reaching upwards.

"You..." Julia looked between the two of them, processing the information at lightning fast speed. "You both know the name. You know about Kalen. Why doesn't he?" She felt her voice break and crack with the sudden flood of anger and sorrow battling each other. It wasn't fair, why should they know the name and he couldn't remember who took her father from them, who took their home, took their-- "Why doesn't Magnus know? Is this Wonderland?"

They both looked away. Silence filled the empty restaurant for a long beat, and just as she was getting angry enough that her vision was blurring (or was that hurt making her eyes fill with tears?), Taako spoke up.

"We...remember when we went to Wonderland?" She felt an icy chill fill her, the implications of something just beneath the surface without coming fully to light. Slowly, Julia nodded. "Obviously you do, you just said it. It...fuck, Jules. It was bad. Like, I know we fought The Hunger, and all that multiple-universe ending shit but...fuck me, it was bad."

"What...what kind of bad?"

"There's no healing in Wonderland." The words sounded hollow as it rang in unison, as if it was a phrase that haunted them. Taako took a shuddering breath and dove on.

"There were a pair of twins. Liches. Elves. It...it coulda been me and Lup, if life had gone differently. They...they used one of the Relics, which you know. The Animus Bell. The bell that can make anything, really. It makes, and takes, things. They had made this fucked up game. 'To win the prize you want, all you have to do is play three rounds of our game!' Yeah." His voice sounded so flat, so emotionless. So un-Taako. "I got off lightly, compared to the other two dingdongs."

"I just lost an eye and the ability to see in the dark. I get by fine! I'm not an underground hipster kind of dwarf anyway."

"You lost the memory of your kids' birth!" Merle shrugged again, even as he looked away, and Taako sighed. "Magnus...you know he lost a finger, but he also...he...he had to choose between two memories. The name of the man that killed a ton of people...or your wedding day. All of it. He wouldn't remember you, the wedding, any of the town..." The elf swallowed. "We told him we'd take up his quest."

Julia's shoulders slumped, and she found herself falling into a chair. "He said as much, but wouldn't tell me eveything. I have a feeling you all still aren't telling me it all." She heard their sighs, which was all the answer she needed. "I'm right. Okay. So how do I fix it."

Merle tried to laugh, but failed. "We can't. The Bell was part of The Light of Creation. It's gone."

"What...what does that mean?"

"The Relics used the very thing that forms realities to make items of incredible power we could never try to replicate as mortal beings. Pretty sure not even gods can really resist it. Didn't want to run those experimentations, let me tell you." Taako leaned forward onto his hand. "Barry and Lup researched the hell out of that thing, and we used what we had learned making other items of power to make the Relics, but...even in the end, as much of ourselves as we put into each piece of The Light, we still can't do everything. Even if we still had it, what do we fix first? Do we try to fix the damage the Bell did? How could we even try to fix things the Sash or Gauntlet did? People died for a decade before Luce's idea of mindzonking everyone. We could only fix one of them, and that's only because Magnus was the smart one of us and entrusted the item to someone who could keep it actually safe for a couple of years. We..." His other hand came up, and Taako dropped his whole face between them. "We were the cause of just as much death and destruction as we are saviors."

"I really do wish we could help fix that, Julia." Merle pushed himself away from the bar, planting his hands on his hips. "We can't patch his memory, no matter what we try. It's just not something that can be done, and if we could, you know he'd tell us to take care of anyone else who had ever been through Wonderland before we put an end to it. It's how Maggie is."

"Yeah...yeah it is." She smiled, a bittersweet, sorrowful thing. "Thank you, both of you."

\---

Days passed, filled with orders and running their business. Even as much as the nagging thought loomed in the back of her mind, Julia had work to do. She couldn't take more than a day off at a time, after all. Magnus would get worried about her, even if she reassured him about her own safety. Even if he didn't remember the name, she knew how much the anniversary mattered to them both, and he didn't want to add her name to this list he mourned each year.

Still, it boiled and built in her mind until an idea hit her. There was a place she knew that was home to a fortune teller who hadn't offered any prophecies since the world had been saved, and this fortune teller knew her husband. Refuge was still a sleepy town, but business was better now that the trade routes were open again, and people could come and go freely.

It was just her luck that Avi was preparing to leave the moon base at the same time. While they could live anywhere now, after the Day of Story and Song, too many of them had found home up here in the sky. It wasn't convenient for getting around, but it was their home. The young man with the ponytail, the engineer who knew best how to work on these machines, was tinkering around with the controls for one of them, looking a little more dressed up today than his usual grease-stained overalls.

"Good morning, Avi."

The man perked up, dark eyes crinkling as he smiled widely. "Mornin', Mrs. Burnsides! Need something?"

"I do, actually. I was looking to get a drop down planetside, actually." He grinned, then nodded.

"Not a problem. Was actually gonna head down myself." He stepped away from the orb he was playing with, heading to another with the intention of getting her set up. "Where to?"

Julia smiled. He was always so polite to her, and such a good friend for Magnus, despite him refusing to call her by her name. He swore it was more respectful, even if it exasperated her. "I'm heading down to Refuge, Avi."

Avi's hands hovered over the controls, surprise drawing the smile off his lips. She watched in interest as he slowly turned pink, blushing hard enough that she was certain he was going to pass out. "O-oh. I. Uh. I was gonna...gonna go visit myself. There. To. Uh. Get a drink. I can...I can be your guide if you want?"

She only just barely suppressed the laugh that was threatening her composure. Everyone knew about Avi's girlfriend Ren. Taako humble-bragged about his biggest fan/soon-to-be employee of his new cooking/magic school. Honestly, she had a better head for all the numbers needed for the parts of the school they needed to build, and was working with both herself and Magnus to get parts built. Still, the poor man was going to blush himself to death if she wasn't careful. So Julia folded her hands as she offered him a smile and a simple answer.

"That sounds lovely, Avi."

\---

The Davy Lamp could be easily seen from the center of town. After all, it was the most common stopping point for travelers, popular the world over. The bell above the door chimed as Julia and Avi both stepped through, to witness the usual lunchtime rush of travelers. Ren was moving flawlessly through the crowd, serving orders as fast as June was taking them. The human girl was nearly 16 now, and Julia could tell she was going to be a heartbreaker, no matter June's preference, or non-preference. She was pretty in that effortless way, where she didn't care about her looks like girls in bigger cities might. She was humble, a natural grace to her movements. Several teenage boys were trying to get her attention, and failing dramatically. It was quite funny to the blacksmith.

June was also being trained, almost without her knowing, to take over The Davy Lamp, once Ren had Taako's school set up. There'd always be someone Ren trusted to help the younger girl out, but the whole world knew that June had lived more years, and seen more through the Grand Relic's thrall, than any young teenager really should, and was smarter than people gave her credit for.

Avi smiled at Ren as he went to sit at the bar, in the one empty chair. Julia had a sneaking suspicion about that chair, in particular, being specifically for him, especially judging by how Ren came over in a flash, and the light tinges of color on both their cheeks as they couldn't quite meet each other's eyes. Like they were shouting a secret in public, despite the public already knowing and approving. It was like her and Magnus, really. Her father always said--

Julia froze, her throat tightening for a moment as she tried to remember to breathe. In, out. In, out. Measure out time in breaths, long and slow. How long had it been since sorrow choked her like this? In, out. In, out. Just like Magnus taught her. He had learned it from one of the other Birds during their century. She couldn't remember who right now. It was too loud in here, she wasn't sure she could stay composed--

"Ms. Julia." June's soft drawl came from her shoulder, and Julia realized there was a glass of water being offered. "Ms. Paloma said you wanna talk to her, and she's up in one of the guest rooms with a big ol' basket of scones. Go on up. It's quieter up there." The blacksmith sighed, taking the glass. The condensation felt fantastic in her hands, the chill biting through even her callouses to send a shock to her bones. Nice and cold, and just what she needed. Julia went to thank June, only to find her halfway across the room, taking another order.

She turned, instead, to the staircase leading up, shadowed by the walls and lack of windows before warm light streamed in from the landing above. Each step creaked gently, old wood and nails protesting as weight settled and lifted. Maybe she could see if Magnus could work some carpentry magic on the stairs in return for all the business Ren was drumming up fo them. Her business thoughts ended as she reached the landing and hall, as Julia realized she hadn't asked which room to go to.

"In here," a frail, accented voice called from an open door. Julia breathed in deep, catching a waft of orange and cinnamon. Following the scent, she stepped over the threshold, only for the smell to increase tenfold. The smell was mouthwatering, and if she focused she could pick up almost a buttery undertone, and the cinnamon parted into a more complex scent of heady spices.

"Try a mulled apple scone. New recipe. Apple scone, orange and mulling spice glaze." The little woman on the other side of the table looked ancient to begin with, but a bright twinkle in her eye spoke of more energy than Julia felt she had most days. "You came for answers. Have scone, relax. Then we talk."

She followed the orders, knowing better than to argue with someone who could have easily been Granny Waxmen. The scones were even more delicious than how they smelled, and the faint hint of tea hit her nose as the taste faded from her first bite. She personally preferred a black coffee, but who was she to argue when food was paired with a specific drink? The creamy color in the china cup pushed towards her made her pause. Milk? And it looked like the tea itself was spiced too--oh! But it was a faint flavor of some similar spices from the scones without feeling overwhelming, and the dash of honey in the hot milk and tea made it sweet without being overbearingly so.

"Now." Paloma smiled, patting one of her small, wrinkled and age-spotted hands on Julia's arm. "You came in sad and angry, gone a bit now, yes? Healing magic of baking. All problems could be solved with good food. But not why you came. You wanted answer from me, yes?" She nodded, not willing to open her mouth and spray buttery crumbs everywhere. Paloma shook her head. "Vengence bad for heart and stomach, but I know. Sometimes something needs to be seen through before the answer is clear."

Julia swallowed, clearing her mouth with a sip of hot tea. "If you know what I'm asking, then you know why?"

"Pain. Oh, child. I have lived a very long time, and yes, pain is something I know." She stood, walking the room in surprisingly smooth motions for a woman who looked that old. "He's not far from where you left, you know. While others have been building, he's been there too."

"How...Magnus said there were crystals, when they had come to you..."

"Crystals were for storing over long time, until time was right. That time came and went. Now they're all out of this old woman's noggin." Paloma smiled. "Take some scones for the road. The train leaves in an hour. It stops by memorial. Go."

Julia felt small hands pull her from the chair, and a basket tucked into her arms as Paloma hurried her out the door, shouting "Go! Go!" after her over and over. She was halfway down the stairs, startled and confused, as June glanced up, smiling.

"Better hurry. The train runs early."

She ran, hustling through the small town, still holding onto her basket of scones. An almost automatic haze came over her as she felt the compulsion to meet the train, spurned on by the encouragements of an old seer. The conductor handed her a ticket, looked her over, then took it back as he shooed her on board. "Paloma said to expect a pretty blacksmith with a basket of her scones." Julia smiled, offering him one before she stepped onto the train, hearing the delighted sound of joy he made.

The ride was short, and the horizon looked oddly familiar to Julia. Something in her couldn't put that view out of mind until the train came to a halt a short ride later. "Raven's Roost Memorial stop! Exit here for Raven's Roost Memorial!" No other passengers stood, but Julia looked up, surprised. She stood, making her way to the exit. 

Raven's Roost Memorial?

The haze that blocked so much detail for her lifted as the train pulled away from the station, and she saw her childhood home's ruins. Pain flooded up, locking her in place for a long moment. In the distance, closer to where the tall proud pillars that held the Craftsman Corridor once stood, was a small hut, barely what one could call a house. Slowly, she took one step, then another.

Julia followed the well-worn road, where once there was nothing but the dusty desert for miles. No longer was it a few sparse cacti of impossible heights, but now the desert flora flourished, creating small pockets of natural gardens around the ancient succulents. The path wasn't long, but at the end of the trail, she felt exhausted. She was coming to the place she hated thinking about the most and missed more dearly than she could articulate. But why was this house here, what had caused a memorial to be made?

The thing it took her longest to notice was the cemetery. There was a placard for every person known to be lost in the collapse. Though she saw the names of friends and neighbors, she sought out one in particular and collapsed to the ground before it.

STEVEN WAXMEN  
GOVERNOR  
FATHER  
FRIEND TO ALL

Julia barely held onto the sob, choking it back, before it all washed over her again. Every ounce of hurt rose up, choking her even as her tears burned down her face, even as she struggled to breathe. She thought it had been enough time, but seeing even just a memorial to her father broke her.

"I'm sorry."

The voice startled her, and Julia snapped up, drawing a loud, shaking breath. "I-sorry, I...who--?" She wiped away her tears only to feel rage take over where sadness had been a moment before.

It had been years since she had seen his face last, but she could never forget how her father's murderer looked.

"Kalen." Her voice felt cold even as she burned up with anger, wishing she had her great hammer with her, wishing she could just crush the small mass of meat and bone and feel--

"Julia, I...I am. I'm truly sorry." She felt herself stand, felt the rough cloth of his shirt, watched as he didn't even flinch. "I know you're angry at me. I don't blame you. I wouldn't blame you at all if you did what Magnus couldn't do. I...I wish he had."

Julia paused, suddenly aware that his feet were off the ground, he was dressed simpler than she had ever seen this man before, and her arm was cocked fully back, ready to hit him. "What?"

"Most days, I wish Magnus had killed me. Then I wouldn't have done this." Mrs. Burnsides didn't consider herself the best at reading people, despite her skill at haggling. Smaller social details sometimes escaped her, but this she could tell.

He actually was sorry for what he had done.

Slowly, she lowered him to the ground, dropping her arm. Kalen sighed, unable to look at her. "You deserve an explanation." She didn't speak. He waited, only to take her silence as acceptance to listen. "I was still angry over being overthrown. Looking back now, I know how terrible I had been to you, to all of you. I betrayed Raven's Roost. I turned my back on all the ideals we set out for when it started. I killed my people. Your people. I lost my right to call them mine when I turned to abusing you all like that." Kalen twisted his hands, looking up at the few remaining pillars, at the slowly decaying bridges up high. "After I...after the bombs. I ran. I was afraid. I had done something truly awful. I couldn't face what I had done. I came back, after a month or more...found fresh blood...and...I truly thought about what I had done."

Julia turned, looking at the cemetery and the rubble behind it. There was less than she remembered.

"I got some help in moving things. Tried to find survivors, thought that maybe, by some grace, someone had managed to survive. I made sure to...to give them a proper..." He drew a shuddering breath. "Julia, I can't fix what I've done, but if I can grant you any peace at all--"

She turned, drawing her fist back again, a snarl ready on her lips. Magnus' words came floating back to her, from the day she watched this man leave her home. Slowly, she lowered it.

"No, Kalen. You got what you deserved. You have guilt, you have to carry this burden on forever. You killed people because you threw a temper tantrum. I won't do that. I'm better than that." Julia knelt, picking up her basket of scones where it had dropped, and strode back down the path with a parting shot. "I have to be, otherwise I'd be just like you."

\---

Their memorial was different from all the rest. Kravitz smiled as he took their letter through into the Astral Plane, knowing exactly where to find Mr. and Mrs. Waxmen.

Magnus didn't know why Julia had changed their yearly custom this year, but agreed with her that this year was the start of new changes. As they settled in to watch the fire in the hearth, she listened as he talked about the newest idea for his dog training school.

Istus, in her realm, smiled at the new burst of color shimmering from a particular piece of her tapestry. There were going to be some changes, and she knew they were going to be amazing.


End file.
